Princess Realms
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: When Lucy stumbles upon a fairy tale book, Magnolia is trapped in a mystical place called the Princess Realm. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy must face four different fairy tales and complete it to free Magnolia, only these fairy tales are a little...twisted.
1. Prologue: Warped into Fantasy

**Hey guys, I'm finally getting a story on track! This inspiration came to me when I was brushing my teeth in the morning so I don't know if this is good or not but I'm taking a chance here!**

**Also, by the request of Ariri Kim, I'm posting more NaLu and JerZa, also, GaLe and GruVia, hope you all enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing this. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Princess Realms

It was a regular day at the guild, people were talking, laughing, and smiling. Well, it was almost a regular day if it wasn't for Lucy who was currently missing from the guild and her home, so far,nobody has found her yet.

"I'm worried about Lucy-san Mira-san," Wendy said worriedly, clutching Charle.

"I'm sure she's fine," Mira smiled while wiping a glass.

Suddenly, everybody in the guild heard a yelp that sounded a lot like Lucy's. the whole guild's attention was turned towards Fairy Tail's library when a crash could be heard a few seconds later. Natsu and Gray stopped their brawling and stared too, a questioning on on their faces.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly said and bolted towards his partner.

Gray followed after the fire Mage, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Jellal right behind them. The guild could hear crashing noises and yelps as Natsu trips on random stuff. They all went back to their usual business, not know that something big was about to happen to all of them.

Lucy POV*

Lucy groaned as she rubbed her back, who knew that falling from a ladder could hurt so much? Lucy looked at the books that had fallen down from the shelves when she frantically grabbed them to no avail. Lucy then heard loud footsteps, heading directly towards the library.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly bursted in, panting.

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy arrived a few seconds later, looking as tired from running as Natsu. Lucy stared at the small group of people, trying to squish through the doorway of the Fairy Tail library.

"Natsu, everybody," Lucy said, surprise written all over her face.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked and came towards the sore stellar Mage.

"Yea, my back just hurts a bit," Lucy said and stood up, her hands grabbing a book in the process.

Much to everyone's surprise, Lucy started to open the book instead of worrying about her back. They continued to stare as Lucy flipped a couple of pages and then slammed the book down onto the table.

"Hey Levy-chan, can you look at this?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Lu-chan," Levy said and came over to the blond girl.

As Levy skimmed the pages, her eyes went wide as plates. She looked back at Lucy and nodded, a smile on her lips. Lucy smiled back in reply as stared reading from the book again.

"What you got there Luce?" Natsu asked and came over to her.

"Fairy Tail's collection of fairy tales," Lucy said and laughed a bit.

Everyone gaped, they never heard Master Makarov mention any fairy books residing in the library at all. They were around the book in a flash, making sure that Lucy was telling the truth.

"Wow," Erza mumbled as she read.

"Hey, what's that?" Gray pointed at a little square of text at the front page of the book.

"Hm, seems to be a spell," Levy said aloud as she began reading.

As soon as she finished, there was a glowing bright light as the book engulfed Magnolia into a world of fantasy.

**So did you like it? I know it's kind of short but this is actually the prologue of the whole story so hang in there, I might post the next chapter up today cause it's summer so I'll have lots of time to write! One last thing, which princess story does Juvia fit best? I don't really know but I'll try to find one, review your opinions though and thanks for reading this! **


	2. Luciella and Prince Dragneel

** Yay, the next chapter is finally out! I spent the whole day writing this right after I wrote the prologue. So yea, the first Princess Realm, pretty exciting. I'm actually focusing on JerZa so there's going to be less fluff between everybody else. Since it's summer, I'm going to update a whole lot faster so look forward to it!**

**Reviews are always appreciated from everyone, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: ScarletHanazono does not own Fairy Tail or any of its character, but does own this fairy tale story though :)**

Luciella and Prince Dragneel

Lucy groaned and opened her eyes, it stung like hell. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head, feeling a sore spot right in the middle. Lucy blinked and looked around, this was not the guild library that's for sure. Books were scattered here and there, a closet in the corner, and a small desk filled the room Lucy was currently occupying. She was confused, how did she get here and where are all her guild mates? Slowly, Lucy stood up, accidentally glimpsing a reflection of herself in a cracked mirror.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled.

Instead of her usual skirt and top, Lucy was wearing a rag like blue dress with an apron on it. She gaped at herself, her hair wasn't tied up in a side ponytail but instead let hung loosely, the color a shade paler. As Lucy continue to stare, she heard a bell ringing. It kept ringing and ringing, like it was calling for her or something. Deciding to stop ogling at herself, Lucy made her way out if the dusty room and down the creaky steps. When She made it to the bottom step, Lucy heard somebody yelling her name so she quickly followed the sound and traced it to a room. The door was decorated with marble carvings. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard somebody say her name again.

"Lucy, Luciella, come here!" She heard the voice yelled behind the door.

"Um, coming?" Lucy said questionably and pushed the door open.

"God, when were you planning on coming you brat?!" A voice yelled.

Before Lucy could say anything, she gasped at what she saw. The room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, trash littered the desk near her, and there was barely any light in the room. The most surprising thing of all though was that Ultear was standing in the middle of the mess, wearing a lime green dress that reached her knees, her dark blue hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Ultear?!" Lucy cried out, confusion warped her face.

"What?!" Ultear barked, it was obvious she was in a foul mood.

Lucy shook her head and continued to stand there, that is, until someone pushed past her. Again, she stared in shock as Meredy entered, holding out a bunch if dresses for Ultear.

"Here Ultear-san, Ur said to give this to you," Meredy said and dumped the whole thing on Ultear's unmade bed.

"What are you waiting for you brat, wash my clothes!" Ultear said.

"Wash your clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Are you so stupid you can't take a simple command?" Ultear said and pointed to a pile of dirty clothes.

Ticked, Lucy turned and picked up the bundle, ready to leave when there was a knock one floor down.

"Get the door," Ultear said and turned back to her mirror, admiring herself.

Lucy grumbled and dropped the clothes, making her way down numerous staircases before she got to where the knocking was. When Lucy opened the door though, she was surprised to find Macao, dressed in a fancy suit, his face emotionless. Before Lucy could say anything, Macao handed her an envelope and left. A little offended, Lucy closed the door and looked at the letter, it was stamped with the Fairy Tail crest. Shrugging, Lucy went back to Ultear's room. To her surprise, which was not so surprising anymore considering everything that's happened, she saw Gray's teacher, Ur in the room with Meredy.

"Um..." Lucy trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?" Ultear snapped.

"A letter came," I mumbled and gave the letter to Meredy who was closer to me than Ur was.

"It's from the castle," Meredy said as she opened the letter.

"What is it about honey," Ur said and came over.

"A party, tomorrow night, every maiden is invited," Meredy answered.

"You mean a ball at the castle where I'll see the prince," Ultear exclaimed.

" Yea," Meredy replied.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Ultear then caught my gaze and narrowed her eyes. Why the hell is Ultear holding a grudge against me, what did I even do? I frowned as Ultear continued to lock eyes with me.

"Luciella, you won't be attending the ball," Ultear sneered.

"What?" I asked.

"Ultear..." Ur said disapprovingly.

"Fine, you can come but you needs to sort out my closet," Ultear said.

"Okay?" I rolled my eyes, why is going to a stupid ball so important? Lucy just need to get out of here!

Ultear smirked and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Holy shit I'm in the stupid book!" she yelled.

Natsu POV*

"Where am I?" Natsu said and turned around.

Natsu saw white walls with two round pillars, white carpet, and a bunch of random statues. Natsu got up, feeling a little bit dizzy. He was rather confused, it was just a minute ago that he was standing next to Lucy, then poof, he woke up on a...bed?

"What the?" Natsu got cut off as someone entered through the doors.

"Prince Dragneel, here's your cat," Wakaba came in, carrying...Happy? Well, for one thing, why does Happy look so...puffy, and did Wakaba just call him prince? Natsu just looked dumbfounded as Happy lazily flew towards him.

"Happy," Natsu said.

"Aye?" The blue cat said.

"Where is this?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, we're in your kingdom," Happy said.

Kingdom? What kingdom? Natsu was an idiot but at least he knew that he was no prince. Suddenly, one of Lucy's spirit walked in, it turned out to be Virgo. She was carrying some clothes and walking towards the confused dragon slayer.

"Virgo?" Natsu asked.

"Yes Prince Dragneel?" Virgo replied back.

"How did I get here?"

"That, you have to ask princess herself," Virgo replied and stared folding her clothes.

Princess...does she mean Lucy? When he thought about Lucy, he became worried, where was Lucy? At this thought, he started to panic, he didn't know where Lucy and the others were, maybe they were in danger. He was close to hysteria and wanted to punch a wall in when he noticed himself in the nearby mirror. Instead of his usual gear, he was wearing white pants, a white shirt with golden buttons and a few badges, and a cape. Natsu thought the cape was pretty cool looking so he was fine with it.

"Hey Virgo, aren't you suppose to be with Lucy or something?" Natsu asked.

"Not in this story," Virgo replied and finished ironing his pants.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu couldn't understand anything, which isn't saying much.

Just then, Wakaba returned, his face emotionless. He bowed to Natsu and told him to go eat with his father. Wait, hold up, his father? At the chance of seeing his "father", Natsu ran head over heels to where he smelled food. At last, he came into a room marked "Dragneel Dining Hall".

"Igneel?" Natsu said when he stepped into the luxurious room.

"Yes Natsu?" Was the reply he heard.

Natsu turned and saw Igneel, well, at least he thought that was Igneel. The man before him wasn't a fire breathing dragon but an actual human, red spiky hair, dark brown eyes, and a carefree smile. Natsu gaped, this was Igneel, after so many years of hiding, he finally returns but in human form? Natsu decided to push away the thoughts and hug his foster father. Igneel seemed a little surprised but chuckled a bit. When Natsu let go, he still saw Igneel smile but his eyes showed sadness.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry but I'm not who you think I am," Igneel said.

"What?" Natsu said.

"Well, I am Igneel but only a part of him," he explained.

As realization dawned in him, Natsu's mood changed from ecstatic to gloomy, he finally gets to see Igneel but only a small part of him? This was just too unfair. Igneel seeing this, frowned a bit.

"Natsu, we have to discuss the ball," Igneel changed the subject.

"Ball?" Natsu was pulled out of his gloominess.

"Yes, the ball that every maiden will attend to ask for your hand in marriage," Igneel said.

Marriage? What was Igneel talking about? This doesn't even make any sense, one minute he was in Fairy Tail and the next he was here. Igneel must have seen his son's face because he quietly sat Natsu down on a chair. After a while, Natsu accepted this but he didn't like it, why would Igneel do this to him? He then noticed what was in front of him, a table full of food!

Lucy POV*

"Who uses this much clothes?!" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

Ultear, Meredy, and Ur already left 20 minutes ago while Lucy was stuck organizing Ultear's mall like closet. She had all kinds if clothes varying from tank tops and jeans to fancy dresses. It'll probably taker her until tomorrow to organize this mess. Lucy groaned and flopped down on the bed, feeling exhausted already.

"Are you tired already Lucy?" She heard a voice call out.

"Who are you?" Lucy said turned around.

"It's me," the voice said again.

"Cana?!" Lucy asked.

"Yup," Cana smiled.

Cana was wearing a teal dress with her hair braided and wings flapping up and down. Lucy never thought that Cana was be the godmother in this story, maybe Wendy but defiantly not Cana Alberona, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail. Cana smiled and waved her wand which was only a stick.

"Come one, get up, you know the drill Lucy," Cana motioned with her hands.

"You want me to go to the ball, seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, where you'll meet your Prince Charming," Cana sang.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up, feeling annoyed that she had to go with this thing when she could be figuring out ways to escape this...this world. Cana waved her wands and Lucy was suddenly engulfed into a bright, orange light.

"Done!" Cana said and shoved Lucy in front of Ultear's mirror.

"What the?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Instead of the long and flowing ball gown she was supposed to have, Lucy was in a crystal blue dress that reached her knees and fanned out like a ruffle. Her hair was also tied in a bun with a few strands if loose hair running down her back. When Lucy looked down, she signed exasperatedly, Cana didn't even keep the shoes right! Instead of the fancy glass slippers, it was a pair of white pumps. When Lucy tried to walk, she felt something cold pressed up against her right hip.

"Cana?" Lucy said and stared at the drinker.

"Well, I thought the sword would come in handy," Cana shrugged.

Handy? Lucy couldn't even comprehend this so she let it slide, this is a fantasy anyways. Just then, Lucy heard something rumble outside. She couldn't believe when she stepped outside, instead of four white horses and a carriage, Cana made a Mercedes appear!

"Can't you get anything right Cana?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever, just be home by twelve and stuff, bye!" Cana said then poofed away.

Lucy rolled her eyes and opened the driver's door and stared the engine. It took a couple of minutes to drive to the castle because she had no idea where it was. At last, she parked her car and got out. A few guards greeted her as she ran in the hallway and into the ballroom.

Natsu POV*

"Prince, it's your cue to go out now," Wakaba said through the door.

"Alright!" Natsu hollered back.

Tonight was the stupid dance party and Natsu was to say hi to the guests and make them happy. Natsu pulled on his cape and followed Wakaba down the steps to where music was playing. Thank god he had his scarf, at least there's something he can keep with him.

"Prince Dragneel!" A bunch of girls screamed at him when he entered the ballroom.

"Um...hi," Natsu said, not sure of what to do or say.

This seemed too high class for the dragon slayer, he much rather prefer the messiness of the guild over this...thing. Wakaba continued to lead him towards his father, emotionless as usual.

"Natsu!" Igneel called to his son.

"Hey Igneel!" Natsu smiled.

"Come one, lets greet the guests up front," Igneel dragged Natsu to the front of the ballroom and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"As of now, all of you maidens are free to come greet my son,please stand in a single file line," Igneel said and went back to his previous spot.

Natsu was left standing there was girls came to him. He smiled sweetly at each on but he felt like a train wreck on the inside. Total strangers were coming up to him and asking him about his personal life, how could he deal with that? Suddenly, Natsu caught a familiar scent int he air. He turned his head towards the smell and saw a flash of golden hair. At that, he excused himself from the swarming girls and made his way over to her.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out.

"Natsu?!" The blond asked.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight hug, happy that she wasn't harmed. Just then, music started to play, soft and slow. Natsu blushed, he didn't know how to dance at all, he spent all his life looking for Igneel and training.

"Um, Luce?" Natsu asked nervously, looking down at the smiling blond.

"Fine, I'll teach you but follow my lead," Lucy laughed and started to do the waltz with him.

All Natsu could think about was how beautiful Lucy looked, all dressed up with a smile on her face. He saw the faces of a few jealous girls but didn't care, all he needed was Lucy to be safe. Natsu blushed when he realized his thoughts and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Natsu, you okay?" Lucy asked, concern filling her whole face.

"I'm fine, do you know why we're here though?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, how can you be so dense?" Lucy wanted to face palm herself, "we're trapped inside that fairy tale book and I'm probably guessing that this story is a twisted version of Cinderella."

Natsu gaped, how could Lucy figure this out so easily? Well, Lucy was a genius so that was pretty much a common thing. Natsu shook his head and stared down at Lucy once again, she was pressed up against his chest, humming to the music.

"Oh right I almost forgot, when I leave, I'll leave behind my shoe so come find me okay?" Lucy said and smiled.

"Why?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"Because that's how the story ends idiot, maybe that's how we'll go back to the real world," Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

"You really are a genius," Natsu smiled and Lucy blushed at his compliment.

"Just remember what I told you," Lucy said.

After she said that, Natsu heard the clock strike midnight. Lucy quickly let go of his arms and bolted for the door. Of course, everybody chased after the girl Natsu had fallen for, only returning to him with a white slipper.

"Find her," Natsu said and returned back into his room.

Lucy POV*

Lucy had barely made it home when her car disappeared and all was left was her other slipper and the sword Cana had given her. She made it back into Ultear's room only to fine that her closet was clean and organized. She smiled, Cana does plan everything. Just then, she heard the front door open, voices filled the whole house.

"How come that girl gets to dance with Prince Dragneel?" Ultear practically screamed.

Not wanting to be caught in her bad mood, Lucy scurried back into her attic like room. Her heart was beating extremely fast as she remembered Natsu, wearing fancy clothing and the dragon scaled scarf. It was now Lucy's turn to shake her head, she had other things to focus on instead. She scrambled up and changed into a new dress because she was starting to smell pretty weird. Lucy took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and laid down in the soft mattress. Before she can even think another thought about what might happen tomorrow, Lucy fell into a deep slumber.

The Next Day*

Lucy woke up to yelling, or more like it, squealing. She sat up from her bed, it was probably somewhere around nine in the morning. Lucy yawned and stretched her back, feeling it crack a bit. As usual, she did her daily routine and changed into a nice pink sundress. She still couldn't find any ribbons so decided to keep in down again. She slid her sword under her dress and stuffed her slipper in an oversized pocket.

"Oh my god the Prince is coming!" She heard Ultear yell from the living room.

"Prince...oh right, Natsu really did that huh?" Lucy thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What do think you're doing?" Ultear caught her midway.

"Um, getting breakfast?" She said sarcastically, Lucy was fed up with Ultear being a spoiled brat.

"Whatever, you're making tea for the Prince," Ultear said.

"Fine, whatever," I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Ur was drinking iced coffee and reading the morning paper at the kitchen table. She smiled as Lucy walked into he kitchen. She smiled back, not sure of what to do since Gray wasn't here. Lucy made myself a plate of waffles and eggs with orange juice.

There was a knock on the door as the blond girl gulped down the last of her breakfast. Lucy heard squeals as she dried the dishes. She smiled to herself, it took Natsu long enough to get here.

"Hi Prince Dragneel!," Ultear cried as she extended her shaking hand.

Lucy saw Natsu shake it. He smiled though when he spotted Lucy peeking out from the kitchen door. He was about to wave when Lucy shook her head, a frantic look on her face. Natsu understood and let his hands fall down.

"So, did you see the girl at the ball last night," Natsu asked.

"Yes, are you here trying to find her?" Ultear asked sweetly as Lucy finally brought the tea out.

"Yup, bring me the shoe," Natsu declared which made Lucy quietly giggle.

As commanded, Wakaba brought over the white shoe on a velvet pillow. Natsu then took the shoe and placed it on Ultear's feet. Unlike in the fairy tale, Ultear's feet came pretty close to fitting that shoe but not quite, her heel was too long. Lucy giggled as she saw Ultear trying to squish her feet in but to no avail.

"It's your turn," Natsu said to Lucy when Ultear finally gave up.

As Wakaba brought the shoe over to Lucy, Ultear created an ice rod, also unceremoniously tripping Wakaba in the process. This sent the shoe flying, crashing down on a marble statue and cracking that pump into two pieces. Natsu stared open mouthed, trying to process this, is it over? Just then, he spotted an enraged Lucy, her eyes dark and dangerous, it was kind if hot. Lucy then slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the other white shoe which cause Ultear and everybody else to gasp. But Lucy didn't give it to Wakaba, no, she chucked the thing right at Ultear's head! Natsu cracked up silently, laughing on the inside while he smirked.

"Why you little," Ultear regained her balance and glared at Lucy.

She launched himself at Lucy but Natsu intervened, blasting her cold ice with his fire filled fist. Ultear reeled back, seeing her Prince Charming protecting her rival.

"Meredy, get the girl!" Ultear screamed.

"Right away Ultear," Meredy said summoned a circle of swords, sending them all towards Lucy.

Before Natsu could react, Lucy pulled out a metallic sword and sliced all the other blades in half in one quick movement. Lucy caught Natsu staring and shrugged.

"Cana gave it to me," she smiled.

Natsu smiled back and faced Ultear again, this time, with his whole body on fire. This continued for what seemed like forever until Natsu finally used his Fire Dragon's Roar, blasting the whole place to ashes.

"Looks like we win Lucy!" Natsu said and ran over to hug her.

"Yea," Lucy said and softly kissed him.

Natsu was rather surprised, why was Lucy kissing him? His thoughts were out the window when Lucy kissed him again, this time putting her tongue in his mouth. Natsu's eyes rolled back inside his head and he kissed the Stellar Spirt Mage back, he felt like he was in heaven. When they parted, a golden light engulfed them just like the first time and they were instantly transported away from that place.

Somewhere*

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"You are in the Ending Realm," a voice boomed, it sounded like a woman.

"What?" Natsu said when suddenly, the whole place lit up, revealing a big, white, circular room with a giant lacrima crystal in the middle.

"My name is Nirvana, I'm the controller of the Princess Realm where you and your friends will experience four different fairy tales," the voice said.

"But what if we fail?" Lucy asked.

"The couple will be doomed to live in the underworld," Nirvana spoke.

"So we passed it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, you have defeated Ultear," Nirvana said.

"So what do we do now?"

"You shall watch your friends explore the next Princess Realm," Nirvana said and disappeared, well, at least they thought she disappeared.

Natsu and Lucy turned back to stare at the lacrima, seeing a picture of an unconscious Erza Scarlet.

**So what did you think? I was really focused on thinking up JerZa moments so I couldn't think straight with NaLu, this is the best I've come up with. Expect JerZa moments though in the next chapter! Thank you to all the poeple who've been reading my stories! **


	3. Red Riding Scarlet

**Hey guys, it's been too long since I updated, well, at least for me anyways. So here's the next story, if you guys don't understand why I chose the fairy tales I did, I'll explain at the end. Well, here's JerZa, brought to you by ScarletHanazono.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its character, Hiro Mashima does. **

Red Riding Scarlet

Erza woke up to a killer headache. Where was she? All she remembered was reading from a book and she woke up here. Erza looked around and saw she was on the ground, her red hair splayed across the grassed filled plain.

"Erza, come inside the house," a woman yelled.

Erza was confused, since when did she have parents? Slowly, she turned her head to see a a tall woman with bright blond hair and a motherly scowl on her face. Erza didn't recognize the woman at all.

"Do not let me repeat myself again young lady, come inside the house right now," the woman said again.

Confused, Erza stood up and went inside an old straw cottage with the woman. The woman smile as she went deeper into the cottage, coming back out with a weaved basket.

"Now Erza, please go deliver this to your grandmother," the older blond said.

"Grandmother?" Erza asked, this was all happening too fast.

"Grandma Porlyusica, she lives in the woods," the woman said, pointing towards a cluster of trees.

"Now Erza, be careful, don't talk to strangers and don't wander off," her "mother" warned.

This was freaking Erza out, why was she here? Where was the guild? And why the fuck was she wearing a pretty red dress with a matching red hood? She couldn't just stay here, she had to find everyone else. Erza was about to bolt when the blond woman placed her hands on Erza's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"And watch out for the big bad wolf, Jellal Fernandes."

Hearing this, Erza perked up, Jellal was in those woods? If he was, she was defiantly going to see him. Erza waved goodbye to the woman and rushed towards the woods, her scarlet hair waved freely in the wind, she need some answers.

Jellal POV*

Jellal Fernandes woke up in a cave, in the middle of the freaking woods. He felt weird and rather cold. He found out a couple of minutes why as he stepped into broad daylight.

"The fuck?" He yelled loudly.

Jellal could deal with wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual gear, but he could not tolerate having wolf ears and a newly grown tail. He kept looking at his grey tail, swaying back and fourth as his ears twitched. He mumbled some curse words and started walking around the dark forest, trying to find his way to civilization.

Erza POV*

Erza ran through numerous bushes, dodged a dozen tree, and kicked some poisonous snakes. Even if Erza didn't have her armor, she still could kick ass. She's been wandering in the woods for about 10 minutes but saw no sign of Jellal. Worried, she picked up her pace and ran faster, not caring where she was going.

"Jellal!" Erza said, her voice echoing in the vast woods.

There was no reply, only the sound of the cicadas. Erza decided to stop running and take a break, Jellal could handle himself, he did try to rule the world once. Erza splashes herself with cold water from a nearby stream and opened her basket. There were dozens of cookies, bread, and other sweets stored inside, no wonder it was so heavy. She decided to just eat one strawberry flavored cookie...

Jellal POV*

He's been wandering in the woods for heavens know how long. Jellal saw some snakes, rabbits, bugs, and a couple of squirrels. He was seriously starting to feel like a hermit now, locked away from the outside world. He continued to head east, thinking he'd be out of the woods soon if he headed in the same direction.

"Jellal!" He heard his name being called by a feminine voice.

"What?" He replied but there was no answered, maybe he was too far away?

He decided to go towards the voice, thinking that it was one of his guild mates. He turned around and headed north, towards the lighter section of the whole forest, hoping to escape whatever this thing is and soon.

Erza POV*

It turns out, Erza did eat one cookie, well, all the cookies pressed together into one that is. It was around mid day so the red head needed to continue her search to find Jellal, then escape this...what the heck was this anyways? Ignoring her thoughts, the Titania stood up and brushed some crumbs off her dress and started to run in the direction she was going earlier.

"Jellal Fernanades, where are you?" She mumbled to herself as she ran.

It's true that she love that guy, since they were kids. Even though he's done some messed up things, the old Jellal was still inside him. As she ran, she heard echoing footsteps. Before she could stop though, a figure shot out of the bushes and smacked right into her, pushing the girl to the ground. Erza was about to punch the rude person who couldn't even see were they were going but saw a flash of blue hair at the corner of her eyes.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed.

"Sorry," he mumbled and apology as she lifted himself up, staring directly at the blushing Titania.

Erza was pinned to the ground, Jella's arms on both sides of her head while his one of his knees were between her legs. Realizing this, Jella's face turned redder than Ezra's hair. He coughed and awkwardly stood up, smoke practically shooting out of his ears.

"It was an just accident," Erza said a couple of minutes later, her cheeks tinted pink.

When Erza stood up, she finally took in Jellal's full image and snickered. Offended, Jellal turned around at the smirking Titania.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Y-you have a t-t-t-tail," Erza giggled which was so out of character.

"It was there when I woke up," Jellal said, embarrassed.

"When you woke up?" Erza questioned.

"Yea, I woke up in a cave and found these," Jellal pointed to his ears and tail.

So Jellal experienced the saw thing she did? Erza sighed in relief, she wasn't really crazy. Erza then felt the wind shift. She wouldn't even care if it wasn't for Jellal, who went stiff. She saw his "ears" twitch and his tails flopping down, no longer swaying lazily.

"What is it Jellal?" Erza asked.

"I smell humans," he replied.

"Humans?"

"Yea, about twenty or so of them," Jellal said as he sniffed the air again.

"Where are they?"

"Near."

Jella pulled Erza into the bush as they heard footsteps coming closer. Erza was about to protest because Jellal had his hands on her butt when she finally saw it, it was Eisenwald, the dark guild Erza had defeated with Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. What were they doing here, weren't they arrested by the magic council?

"Hey boss, where is she?" Erza heard a voice ask.

"That scarlet brat should be here," Eisenwald grumbled.

By scarlet brat, did he mean Erza? This ticked her pretty badly, knowing she could easily defeat this dark guild just by transforming into her heaven's wheel armor. The Titania got out of the bush, ignoring Jellal's hands grabbing her wrist, though she did feel embarrassed.

"Why are you looking for me?" Erza asked.

"Oh look, if it isn't little red riding scarlet," Eisenwald sneered.

"Red riding scarlet?" Erza asked in confusion.

"You down even know your own name, you're really are an airhead," the man laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I've already defeated you and I'm going to do it again," Erza said.

"Oh?" Eisenwald said with amusement.

"Re-quip!" Erza yelled but nothing happened.

Shocked, Erza tried again but was met with the same results. Panic started to seize Erza, why could she re-quip into her armor?! Seeing this, Eisenwald began to laugh, the sound echoing through the vast forest. That's when Jellal jumped out, putting his arms in front of Erza, shielding her away from the laughing maniac.

"How bout you pick on somebody your own size?" Jellal said darkly, nobody gets to hurt his little angel.

"Oh, and aren't you the big bad wolf?" Eisenwald said sarcastically.

"So what if I am?" Jellal replied.

"Aren't you suppose to hunt down the little girl and hurt her by eating her grandmother just like when you hurt this brat in The Tower of Heaven?" He smirked.

Jellal looked utterly shocked, then his eyes darkened. Erza could feel the energy radiating off him as Jellal started to shake.

"I might have hurt Erza in the past but I'm doing everything to make up for it," Jellal said, anger boiling in him.

"Jellal," Erza said, a softness was in her eyes.

Suddenly, Jellal's body was covered in a yellow light, he was using heavenly body magic. Erza stepped back a bit, knowing how powerful Jellal really is, likewise with his counterpart, Mystogan.

"Heavenly blast!" Jellal yelled, a flash of light came from his hands and aimed itself towards Eisenwald.

"You have to do better then that to defeat me wolf!" Eisenwald laughed and dodge, letting the blast bit his minions.

The battle went on, Jellal blasting, Eisenwald dodging. Erza felt angry, why was she some helpless little girl, waiting for Jellal to save her. Clenching her fists, she stared at Eisnewald. Erza calculated that he was exactly 4 seconds vulnerable after he dodges Jellal's attacks with his wind magic. Quietly, Erza snuck away through the bushes.

Jellal POV*

By now, Jellal was tired, he used too much magic for one day already enough as it is but now he had to continue fighting Eisenwald. Wiping sweat off his forehead, Jellal planned to use another heavenly blast. Jellal prepared himself as he concentrated.

"Heavenly...blast!" Jellal said, putting all his energy into the shot.

Like the first time, Eisenwald dodged it easily, laughing at how weak Jellal really was. Jellal felt defeated and unworthy of his beloved. While Esienwald laughed though, the tree behind him rustled. Before anyone had a chance to react, Erza shot out, kicking Esienwald right in the head, sending him falling towards the ground.

"Erza!" Jellal caught the airborn Titania and landed her safely back on the forest floor.

Most of Esienwald's army was wiped out, the few left ran away, abandoning their leader behind. Erza went and hauled up the semi-conscious villain by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you come to attack us?" Erza said harshly.

"It was our duty to capture you and kill that wolf," Eisenwald coughed.

"Who made you do this?" Erza continued her questioning but Eisenwald had become limp, obviously unconscious like the rest of his guild.

When Erza turned to face Jellal, she saw that he had a pained look on his face. The ex-quip Mage ran up to him, checking for bruises.

"I'm fine Erza, I'm just troubled that I wasn't able to protect you," Jellal said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Jellal, you warned me when Esienwald was coming, if you didn't, I

would've already been dead," Erza said with a smile on her face.

Jellal could feel his cheeks warm up. Erza reached down and took Jellal's hands, surprising the blue haired wizard. Jellal blushed even redder when Erza pulled him and walked towards Porlyusica's house. They were walking in the woods, hand in hand like a couple. Jellal couldn't be any happier.

Erza POV*

Erza was embarrassed, she was holding hands with her first love, her only love. As she walked through the woods, she thought about everything. She woke up in a plain, got sent into the woods, met the "wolf" Jellal, battled Esienwald again, and now going to Porlyusica's.

"Hey Jellal, what do you think we're doing here?" Erza asked.

"Must've been that spell Levy read," Jellal answered.

"You remember?" Erza asked in disbelief, her memories were kind of hazy.

Before she could ask another question, they arrived at a cottage. Erza guessed this must be where the healer lived. Herbs were planted in rows, flowers bed bloomed brightly, and smoke was coming from the chimney which meant someone was home. Erza gulped, she had brought the half empty basket with her, a little beaten up but still held shape.

"Porlyusica?" Erza poked her head through the doorway, there was no answer.

Erza decided to wait for the pink haired woman. She dragged Jellal into the living room and sat down on the couch, there was no televison so the two sat in an awkward silence. Erza decided to break it since Jellal was never going to anyways.

"Hey Jellal, where do you think everybody is?" Erza asked.

"Dunno, probably not here cause Natsu would've burned something down already," Jellal replied.

"Um...Jellal?" Erza asked shyly, so out of character.

"What?" Jellal thought along the same line, Erza was not like this.

"Did you feel anything when we were holding hands?" Erza blurted out and blushed.

"Um..." Jelllal was more embarrassed, his face redder then Erza's hair.

Erza mistook his silence for a no and turned away sadly. She probably ruined their friendship by asking such a silly question, of course Jellal doesn't have feelings for the Titania. Seeing a depressed look on his love, Jellal touched Erza's cheek, surprising the redhead.

"Erza...I did feel something, it was probably love," Jellal said and blushed, this was so weird for him to say.

"Jellal," Erza whispered his name and leaned in.

They kissed, it was very shy and intimate. Both if them had never dated that much since Erza was a fearsome warrior and Jellal tried to kill humanity. Erza felt her face warming up as they parted, she never felt like this before.

"Again," she mumbled unconsciously.

Jellal smiled and took another kiss from Erza's lips, kissing her more passionately now. Soon, Erza was situated on Jellal's lap and they were fully making out. Jellal started kissing down her neck, leaving a few love marks to let people know that Erza was his. The blushing Titania could only gasp and moan as Jellal bit her ear. The couple was drunk on love and didn't hear the door open. Porlyusica walked in on the two to be teens and couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Porlyusica said and threw a lamp at Jellal and Erza.

Noticing this, Jellal pulled away from the Titania's mouth much to her displeasure, and shoved her down onto the floor. When Erza opened her eyes, she saw Jellal's hands...on her breasts! She yelped a bit, surprise at the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry," Jellal mumbled when he realized what he was doing.

"I-I-it was another accident," Erza blushed profusely.

Their attention was turned to Porlyusica, she was angry at them for storming into her house and just kissing in her couch, that's why she hated people. Erza apologized and explained why she was here and handed her "grandmother" the basket. Porlyusica seemed to soften as she smiled a bit, it barely noticeable.

"All right, you too have passed this princess realm, congratulations and join your two friends," Porlyusica said.

"What ar-," Erza said but was cut off when the old healer clapped her hands.

A bright light started to engulf them. A little bit worried, maybe even scared, Erza grabbed Jellal's hands. The light continued to shine and suddenly, they were transported through universes. Erza buried her face into Jellal' s chest as the blue haired wizard stroke the worried Titania on her head.

"We're here," he whispered in her ear.

Erza cracked an eye open and saw that they were in a circular room with white walls and a giant blue lacrima crystal in the middle. Erza also saw two figures staring at them in amazement.

"Lucy, Natsu!" The redhead said and ran over to hug them.

All of them thought that Erza was acting way out of character, she would just usually nod and smile at something like this.

"Erza, you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yea," the Titania smiled then.

"Hey Jellal," Lucy waved.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu," Jellal smiled and came for to Erza, interlocking her hand with his.

Erza's face started heating up. She tried to push Jellal away but he wouldn't budge. Lucy sat there with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, was obvious that these two won't ever be separated again.

"It was quite a passionate kiss there huh?" Lucy teased.

"You knew?!" Erza squeaked and buried her face into Jellal's chest.

"Yup, this lacrima showed your whole journey," Lucy giggled.

"Hey, what is this place anyways?" Jellal asked sice Erza was trying to hide her face.

"Oh, this is the "ending realm" of what you've been through," Lucy said and explained what she had learnt from Nirvana earlier on.

"So Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia could spend an entering in the underworld?!" Erza was shocked.

"Yes, but they're Fairy Tail mages so they won't give up," Lucy said encouragingly

Erza smiled and sat down next to Lucy, being sandwiched by Jellal in the process. They all turned to the lacrima and saw and a reading Levy McGarden, her face was as happy as can be.

**So there's some JerZa fluff for you. It took me two days to write this on my IPad, then another 30 minutes proof reading this, and about ten minutes uploading this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this story and there's more to come. A lot of you can probably guess who Levy is since she's a bookworm and Gajeel is misunderstood and looks like a monster. Thanks for all of you who've read this far and please review! **


	4. Bookworm & the Beast-Like Dragon Slayer

**Finally the next chapter is up. Sorry it took forever, it was the summer heat that made me stop writing. Anyways, to that one friend that I have who says Natsu dies at the end of Fairy Tail, well he ****_doesn't! _****So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsu or Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Bookworm and the Beast-Like Dragon Slayer

Levy was peacefully reading on her back porch, well, at least it was her porch in this story. The script Mage had woken up a few hours ago, she had a sickening headache so she decided to read. So here she was, happily reading on the porch of her house while her headache slowly began to subside.

"Levy, can you please go to the market to get some eggs and bread?" a voice said through the wooden door.

"Yes?" Levy answered, Levy was confused a bit, she thought that she was alone, that's why she dared ignore everything and read.

When she came through the doors, she saw Master Makarov cooking on the stove. Levy smiled, so it was just Master.

"Good morning Master Makarov," Levy said pleasantly.

"Levy, I told you, call me grandpa Makarov," the old wizard said.

Levy couldn't calculate, since when did the master want her to call him grandpa? Levy shook it off, thinking it was some sort if prank from the guild. Her thoughts were interrupted when "grandpa" Makarov handed her a basket and some money.

"Now buy 2 cartons of eggs and a loaf if bread from the market," Makarov said and pushed Levy out the door.

Levy was extremely confuse, why was she running errands for Master? Shrugging, Levy out her book in the basket and followed a dirt path towards the nearby village.

"Hey Levy!" A man said and waved at her.

"Um...good morning," Levy blushed, why was everybody saying good morning to her?

"Hey Levy, how you doing?" A familiar voice caught her attention.

"Good morning Droy!" Levy exclaimed.

Droy smiled, he still looked rather chubby but that was fine.

"Where's Jet?" Levy asked.

"Oh, Jet is running some errands across town," Droy answered.

"Okay, well, see you later, I have to run some errands for Master Makarov," Levy waved.

Levy bought eggs and bread at the local market, saying hello to the cashier in the process. About an hour later on the way home, Levy spotted an old bookstore.

"Hello Levy, care for some books today?" an old man smiled.

"Um...okay," Levy said brightly, even though she was confused, she didn't want to turn down books.

"Here is a new book that just came, you have one week to read it," the old man handed her a leather bound book.

"Thank you!" Levy said and left.

Usually, Levy was a genius at solving puzzles and decoding runes, but this was just plain weird. Why was everybody being nice to her when she doesn't even know their names? When she was about a mile from her home, she heard horses.

"Hello my sweet princess," she heard a voice call to her.

"Me?!" Levy asked, she was shocked.

"Yes, my princess to be," the voice said again.

"Aren't you Hades, the person that Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Laxus defeated a long time ago?!" Levy asked when she whirled around, what was that old guy doing here?

"I don't know what you're talking about but yes, I am Hades," the man replied.

Scared, Levy hightailed it, running all the way back to Master Makarov.

"Good, you've come home, now help me make a pie," Makarov said.

"A guy named Hades wants to marry me!" Levy exclaimed.

"He's come back again huh?" the wizard said," I told him not to come near you ever again, he's a bloody pervert!"

Levy was taken aback, Master was never this "protective" to the guild members.

"So um...grandpa...am I going to marry Hades?" Levy asked.

"Of course not my child, who would marry him?" Master laughed.

Relieved, Levy slumped down on the kitchen chair. The script Mage them noticed the newspaper. The headlines were "The Beast Strikes Again" in bold black letters.

"Mast- I mean Grandpa, what is the "beast"?" Levy asked, this seemed awfully familiar to the blue haired Mage.

"Oh, he is the monster that lives in the castle 7 miles from the village, legends says that he eats metal," Master said as he rolled some dough.

Now that sounds ridiculously familiar, who does Levy know that eats metal? Before Levy could take action, Master Makarov hopped down from his kitchen stool and dusted himself, sending flour flying everywhere.

"Levy, it seems like Hades won't stop pursuing you, so please stay here while I ride to the edge of town to buy some weaponry," the old wizard said.

"But can I leave the house for a couple of minutes?" Levy asked, she didn't want to be a hermit, she shuddered at the thoughts of being trapped inside.

"Yes, but not a step pass the gates," the old man said as he threw on his jacket.

Levy couldn't promise anything, the script Mage knew unpredictable things can happen. When Master Makarov left, Levy just started out the dirt covered window, she knew something was going to happen soon, it always does.

Master Makarov POV*

He didn't know what was going to happen as he rode his horse to the famous weaponry shop, he planned to buy a steel blade for his granddaughter Levy. On his way though, rain began to pour. Annoyed, Makarov decided to take a detour and turned to the woods to find shelter.

"Well well well...what do we have here," Makarov mumbled to himself, he was directly in front of the beast's castle.

The rain was getting heavier so the old wizard had no choice but to enter the dark place. Makarov tied his horse to the gate, making sure that the steed was under the roof and wouldn't run off.

"Alright, I hope he's asleep," Makarov said and opened the big grand doors of the enchanted castle.

The lights were off but it felt warm inside. Makarov looked around but failed to see any sign of the beast. The old man was still on edge, why was the castle so warm and quiet, it felt like a real house.

"What the?" Makarov exclaimed as he stumbled on something.

Lying all over the floor were scraps of metal, it filled the halls, the stairs, and the tables. As Makarov was looking around, he heard footsteps, it was more like clanking.

"What do we have here hm?" A voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Makarov said sharply.

"Oh, a feisty one aren't we?" The voice laughed.

Followed by the voice, a shadow then appeared, portraying lumpy shape. A couple of minutes later, the shadow moved and revealed a black shape of a man, it was too dim to see the details.

"Are you the so called "beast"? The wizard said.

"I rather be called a dragon slayer but yes, I am the rumored beast," the man said.

"Show yourself then," Makarov demanded.

"Let's see if you can spot me fast enough old man," the figure mocked.

Suddenly, the silhouette moved quicker than lightning, striking Makarov before he even had a chance to breath. Upon impact, the wizard fell to the ground, momentarily unconscious.

"Hah, it's too unbelievable to see the old man getting defeated so easily, this must be some stupid dream," Gajeel Redfox said and smirked.

Levy POV*

It was pouring so hard outside, you could barely see past the gates. Suddenly, she heard hoof sounds and whines. A brown horse suddenly appeared and tapped its nose against the glass.

"What is it?" Levy asked the panicking horse, the script Mage was just reading a few minutes ago.

The horse seemed uneasy so breaking her"promise", Levy stepped outside, throwing on her raincoat and boots. She then climbed on the horse, feeling the wetness already seeping through her leggings. The horse galloped away, breaking past the black iron gates and riding off towards the darkening woods. The rain was getting lighter as Levy saw something looming overhead.

"What the?" She murmured to herself as the horse stopped in front of a large castle.

The horse stopped at the open gate, refusing to take another step. Sighing, Levy hopped off the scared steed and pulled her hood closer. Levy wasn't the scared type but she couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Ivory was climbing up the walls, stones were cracked in various parts of the castle, and the lawn was dead. Squishing her fears, Levy walked to the big brass doors and turned the lion head knob.

"H-hello?" Levy called, hearing her voice echo through the large place.

Not hearing anything, the script Mage then proceeded to walk inside, feeling the coldness already setting in. Shivering, Levy walked in further, trying to find any source of warmth.

"Ow," Levy mumbled, she stubbed her foot on an iron bar.

"Look who's here," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Levy asked, that voice sounded really familiar.

"You don't know who I am?" The voice chuckled as a silhouette appeared.

"Am I suppose to?" Levy asked.

"Of course pipsqueak," the voice laughed, sounding a bit offended.

"Gajeel?!" Levy cried out, relief and happiness filled her.

As soon as the blue haired Mage saw Gajeel's pierced face, she ran and hugged him, surprising the iron dragon slayer. After a moment, Levy let go to see a smirking Gajeel, his face was amused.

"Did you miss me that much?" Gajeel asked, looking smug.

"No you idiot, I'm just glad you're safe," Levy blushed.

"Whatever," the dragon slayer patted Levy's head.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Dunno, just woke up here and a witch that looks awfully a lot like Cana gave me a rose and said to find true love before the thing wilts," Gajeel shrugged.

"Cana?" Levy exclaimed.

"Whatever," Gajeel mumbled.

"But Gajeel, what about the consequences?" Levy asked.

"I think I die or something," Gajeel said and walked back to the way he came from.

"You DIE?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Just fuck it okay, it's probably a dream or something," Gajeel said irritably as he opened a white door.

Levy felt heat blast against her, it was extremely pleasant compared to the harsh coldness of the rain outside. Inside the warm room. Levy spotted a huge brick fireplace, couches, and a large table that stretched to the width of the room. Gajeel sat down on a plush chair that faced the blazing fireplace, the heat was almost unbearable, how could he face it so casually?

"Gajeel, I don't think this is a dream," Levy said as she plopped herself down on a black couch.

"Yea it is, then how come I could beat the old man so easily?" Gajeel retorted.

"You damaged Master Makarov?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Sheesh, I just punched him, he's upstairs sleeping it off," Gajeel said.

Hearing this, Levy was relieved, at least he didn't get locked up or thrown in the rain. The script Mage continued to stare at the dragon slayer, studying him.

"So, what do you make of this pipsqueak?" Gajeel said after a long pause.

"Um...I think we're trapped somewhere that involves stories from past fairy tales," Levy mumbled, it sounded so stupid when said aloud.

"So how do we beat this "thing"?" Gajeel said.

"Well, by what you said, I think you need to find true love," Levy said.

"But I already have," Gajeel mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Levy said, she didn't hear him right.

"Nothing," the dragon layer grumbled.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, listening to the fire crackle, not knowing what was in store for the both of them.

Back At The Village*

Droy knocked on the old cottage Levy and Makarov lived in. He waited a couple of minutes but there was no answer.

"Levy, it's Droy, let me in," Droy said but there still was no sound.

Worried, Droy looked through the window. He remembered that he saw Grandpa Makarov ride to the edge of town, he was sure that Levy was at home.

"Levy!" Droy tapped on the glass but didn't see any movements.

Even more panicked, he tried to open the door and found it unlocked, who keeps their doors unlocked?! Cautiously, Droy leaned in to see everything was normal except for a knocked over chair.

"Levy?" Droy called but nobody answered.

When it struck him that Levy was no longer inside the cottage, he raced to Jet, panic seized him, where was Levy, was she kidnapped, was she in harm? On the way, he bumped into somebody.

"Excuse you," the voice boomed.

"I'm sorry," Droy said as he looked up.

Droy was met face to face with Hades, Levy's "husband" to be. Hades just glared, he look infuriated.

"Boy, watch where you going...and aren't you one if my princess' friends?" Hades growled.

"Yes," Droy answered.

"Why are you running amok on the streets," the old man said.

"Levy is gone," Droy answered, regretting his choice a second later.

"What?" Hades bellowed.

"When I came to visit, Levy was gone, I think she went to the edge of town to follow her grandfather!" Droy said quickly and sped off.

It only took a couple of minutes for Hades to put things together. Edge of town, Levy and Makarov gone...beast's castle. Hades growled and pulled out his phoning lacrima, the blueness shining ever so bright.

"Zancrow, Rustyrose, go to the beast's castle and retrieve Levy McGarden immediately," Hades practically screamed.

"Right away boss," was the reply.

Hades smirked, he knew that one measly beast couldn't stand up to 2 of his most powerful bodyguards, Levy McGarden would soon be his. He continued his walk, smirking, he would win...he always does.

Levy POV*

She was sitting in her temporary room, wearing a purple dress with white flats. Levy was nervous, the knot in her stomach just got tighter every second of the day, something was coming.

"Gajeel, I think something bad is going to happen soon," Levy said as she walked over to the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Gajeel said.

Levy blushed, she knew that he meant it in a friendly way but she couldn't help it. They were standing on a balcony now, overlooking a dark forest. A red rose was floating in a glass case, its petals gleaming in the dark moonlight. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

"Kya!" Levy cried and stumbled, Gajeel catching her at the last second.

"Beast, we know you're in there, come out and hand over Levy McGarden!" A voice yelled.

Rain was beginning to pour again, soaking Levy to the core. Shivering in Gajeel's arms, she looked downwards to see two men standing there. One was blond and crazy looking, the other was a gray haired teen wearing sunglasses. It was too murky to see their faces, only their bland features.

"What did you say punks?" She heard Gajeel laughed.

"Gajeel," Levy said.

"Get inside pipsqueak and hide somewhere," the iron dragon slayer said and shoved her.

As she watched from the windows, the two men jumped up, hopping from one balcony to another. For a couple of seconds, the script Mage watched in awe, how could these men have such agility in the rain? After mulling about it, Levy noticed that both if them were directly in front if Gajeel, their faces smug.

"Oh my god!" Levy exclaimed to herself, she knew these two, they were on Tenjrou Island with Master Hades!

The two continued to smirk as the blond circled Gajeel. Levy knew that Gajeel was no match for these powerful guys, she had to help. Suddenly, Levy remembered something Gajeel told her a couple of hours ago.

"I just punched him, he's upstairs sleeping it off," he had said.

Making sure nobody saw her, Levy exited quietly through the oak doors and ran to Master Makarov's room.

Gajeel POV*

The iron dragon layer recognize these punks, the were the people who ruined the S-Class wizard exam on Tenjrou Island.

"So you want the pipsqueak?" Gajeel laughed, "then you have to go through me."

"You think you're all that, but you're nothing more than a beast," Zancrow sneered.

Gajeel laughed an assumed an offense position. The dragon slayer was the first to land a blow on the god slayer, hitting him square in the jaw and sending him flying through the glass window. Gajeel smirked, this was going to be easy.

10 minutes later*

"Aw fuck, I was wrong, I was wholly wrong," Gajeel mumbled to himself.

It was true that he had defeated Zancrow 2 minutes ago but this guy was giving him a hard time. Rustyrose just laughed, his face full of pity, it angered Gajeel.

"Now, lets finish you," Rustyrose said and sped towards him.

Before he even knew it, Gajeel was on his back, a sword pointed at his throat. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't able to protect Levy, he felt hatred.

"Gajeel!" A voice cried.

"Levy, stay back!" Gajeel yelled.

"No, Gajeel!" Levy continued to cry.

Levy POV*

Makarov was no help, he wasn't a wizard but just an old grandfather in this story. Panicked, Levy ran back, tripping on something along the way.

"Oomph," she said as she landed face first into the carpet.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Levy said.

"I'm Pantherlily," the voice replied.

When Levy turned around, she saw Gajeel's pet cat, Lily. Hope flashed across her eyes when Levy spotted the bear like cat.

"Lily, can you transform into your battle mode?" Levy exclaimed, there was no time to waste.

"Yea," the cat replied.

"Please come help Gajeel, he's in big trouble," Levy pleaded, her voice almost breaking.

"Of course, lets go!" Lily said and hopped onto Levy's arms.

Levy thought back to the brief moment when she saw Gajeel, a blade to his neck.

"Lily, go!" Levy opened her arms and reveled a black cat.

"Don't worry Gajeel, I'll save you," the cat transformed into his battle mode, his height increasing until he was towering over Rustyrose.

Levy's watched as they battled, Lily was losing but Gajeel helped. In the end, Rustyrose was knocked over the balcony, Levy could hear wood splintering.

"Gajeel!" The script Mage ran over to hug a bruised dragon slayer.

Gajeel smirked at his best friend and pet. When Levy let go, she blushed, the heat of the moment was gone, the rain waking her.

"Gajeel," Levy murmured, her face red as a pepper.

"Shut up," Gajeel grinned and lowered his head.

They kissed in the rain, pretty cliché. When they parted, both of them blushed and turned away, they weren't used to romance and stuff.

"Come on, lets go home," Gajeel mumbled as warm light engulfed them.

Levy have never felt so happy in her life, not even when she finally completed her series of romance books. The blue haired Mage dwelled on the fact as they were whisked through time and space.

Ending Realm*

Same as the others, Levy and Gajeel landed in a whited wall room with a huge blue lacrima in the middle.

"Oh my gosh Levy!" She heard somebody squeal.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed back and went to hug the blond.

"You were great, Gajeel is a pretty good kisser wasn't he?" Lucy teased the blushing Levy.

"H-h-how do you know that!" Levy stammered.

"We saw it all through the lacrima," Erza walked up to them.

"Erza!" Levy said, she was surprised to find Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza sitting around the opposite side of the lacrima.

"Hah, we can see everybody through that rock, well, nobody saw our story because we were first," Lucy laughed.

"You mean you and Natsu?" Levy exclaimed, making the Spirit Mage blush.

"Yup, I was a prince and she was a lowly maid," Natsu swung his arm over Lucy's shoulder and laughed.

"No way, you were in Cinderella?" Erza said.

"Yup, but you got red riding hood," Lucy said back.

"So does that mean..." Levy trailed off.

"You were in Beauty and the Beast," Jellal came over.

Hearing this, Levy blushed, she had hypothesizes but this was just weird. Lucy then again explained about what Nirvana said to Levy, seeing the script Mage transform from timid to surprised.

"So now there's only..."

"Gray and Juvia."

Hearing this, everybody face palmed themselves, Juvia was okay but Gray, Gray was more clueless than Natsu about Juvia's affections. Sighing, everybody hoped for the best.

"So, who wants to watch Gray get all lovely dovey with Juvia?!" Natsu suddenly said.

"Us!" Everybody raced over to the shining lacrima, seeing nothing but an ocean.

**So how did you like it? I think it was too quick though but yea, this took me forever to write. Anyways, I'm finally deciding to write Juvia as the Little Mermaid. Unfortunately, I forgot the drift of it so can anyone write me a summary? Thanks for reading this and reviewing! **


	5. The Little Water Mage

**I'm finally done with this chapter, sorry for updating so late. Anyways, this is ****_not _****the last chapter, there's an epilogue and maybe a bonus chapter. Okay so I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of Fairy Tail, it all goes to Hiro Mashima**

The Little Water Mage

Coldness was clinging to her skin, Juvia was cold. The water Mage slowly opened her eyes to find herself trapped inside a dark cave with barely any light. She couldn't see anything, all she saw was unmoving air.

"Where is Juvia?" The water Mage slowly pushed herself up only to slip on the rocks she was currently lying on.

Realization dawned on her, she wasn't breathing air, she was inhaling water! Trying to keep down the rising hysteria, Juvia thought this out slowly. Why was she underwater and not dead yet? Juvia tried to move again, this time, she was able to sit upright.

"Juvia is confused, she wants Gray-sama," the worried girl muttered to herself.

As she continued to worry, Juvia decided that she need to explore her surroundings in order to find her beloved Gray.

"Kya!" Juvia cried out as she fell to the floor.

The water Mage couldn't walk clearly, something was binding her legs together. When Juvia looked down, she shrieked again, horror filled her eyes as she saw her legs morph into a giant tail.

"Juvia is confused and scared!" The blue haired girl cried out, she wanted to see Gray and she wanted to see him now.

Gray POV*

He felt a splitting headache as he woke up on a ship. He felt it rock back and forth, signaling that it was moving. Rain was coming down heavily outside the port window, it was only getting heavier as time pass.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Gray muttered to himself as he tried to stand up.

Suddenly, the ship jerked to the left, causing Gray to trip and fall over a pile of scattered clothes. The ship then moved violently to the right, making more clothes and other stuff fall on the ice wizard.

"Get the fuck off," Gray yelled, he was irritated.

The boat wouldn't stop swaying, the rain was getting heavier outside and the wind was picking up. Gray was sick to his stomach, at least he didn't have Natsu's motion sickness.

"Prince Fullbuster!" someone called.

"Prince?" Gray thought to himself, he knew for sure that he wasn't anywhere close to being a prince.

The door to the room Gray was currently occupying suddenly opened. Wakaba was dressed in royal army clothes, his face was expressionless.

"Wakaba, what are you doing here?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"There is no time for chitchat, we must evacuate the ship," Wakaba said calmly.

Just then, the wind pushed the ship, causing most of the stuff in the room to fall down. Seeing this, Wakaba grabbed Gray by the arms and dragged the confused ice Mage up to the deck.

"Prince Fullbuster is here, did the King and Queen already evacuated?" Wakaba asked somebody in another army uniform.

"Yes, there is a boat prepared for Prince Fullbuster to the left," the man replied in a semi-monotone voice.

At that moment, a strong wind blasted toward Gray, sending him flying.

"Oomph," he cried as his back made contact with the ship, he was mere inches away from falling into the waters.

"Prince!" The nearby men shouted and rushed towards the ice Mage.

Before any of them could even touch Gray, the wind knocked him into the cold ocean.

Juvia POV*

By now, Juvia has learned to accept having a fish tail, it was quite enjoyable for her actually.

"Juvia can swim and breath underwater!" The water Mage exclaimed.

The blue haired girl was swimming effortlessly in the vast ocean, ducking through rocks and plants, feeling bubbles hit her face. Juvia had never felt so wonderful before, being able to float freely.

"Juvia, it's time to go home," somebody hollered to her.

"Home?" She said to herself as a blond girl appeared.

She has the same fish tail as her, another mermaid. This girl had a look of worry on her face as she dragged Juvia through thick seaweed.

"Yes, mom and dad are going to be really pissed if you miss your birthday ceremony Juvia," the blond mermaid said.

They arrived in a vast piece of land, beautiful water plants were surrounding the edges. Music could be heard deeper into the land where darkness loomed.

"Come one, it's already starting," the blond girl said and swam while Juvia followed.

What the water Mage saw amazed her, past the darkness, a beautiful city was present. Juvia was surprised, how come she didn't know about this? The blue haired girl had no time to gawk though because the blond mermaid was already dragging her towards a large crystal blue mansion in the middle of the city.

"Alright, lets get you dressed quickly," the girl said and shoved Juvia through a set of back doors.

The blond girl said her name was Esmeralda as she braided Juvia's hair and made the water Mage put on a white filmy dress.

"Okay, you're all set Juv," Esmeralda said and she placed a flowered crown on the water Mage.

The music was ending as Esmeralda led Juvia through a set of white doors. What Juvia saw shocked her, in the huge room, hundreds of mermaids sat, their tails swishing back and forth.

"Now make you way to your father," Esmeralda whisper and gave Juvia a push.

"My daughter, aren't you excited for your 16th birthday?" A man asked her, Juvia assumed it was her proclaimed "father".

"Juvia is very happy," the water Mage said plainly, it's better if she went along with this.

Throughout the ceremony, Juvia only saw people clapping and her "father" making speeches. When Juvia thought she couldn't take it anymore, a blue haired woman swam up to her.

"Juvia dear, don't be nervous okay?" The woman said with a smile on her face.

"Um..." Juvia was weirded out, this woman looked strikingly familiar.

Just then, her fake father came up and placed a crown on top of the blue haired Mage. It was a sparkling blue crown with one red ruby on the top.

"Congrats squirt," somebody said from behind Juvia.

A girl with flowing pink hair was floating next to her, she looked to be 2 years older.

"Um, Juvia thanks you?" The water Mage said as the girl smiled.

After the ceremony Juvia really wanted to be alone, she was used to quiet places. When nobody was looking, the water Mage headed upwards, breaking the surface of the freezing water in a matter of minutes. Thunder was rumbling overhead, the sky was dark as night even though it was probably noon. Juvia decided to sit upon a rock and just feel the wind blow through her short hair.

"Juvia is bored," she complained.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a ship crashed into a jutting rock. Juvia could see a lot of people grabbing onto orange lifeboats and screaming to other people. It didn't matter to Juvia, she didn't know those people.

"Prince Fullbuster fell overboard!" She heard somebody yell.

Juvia was shocked, she only knew of one Fullbuster. Her Gray-sama was in trouble! With no time to waste, the blue haired girl dived back into the water.

"Gray-sama?" She yelled, her voice making air bubbles.

When no response came, Juvia became more worried and frantically searched for her lost love. When something shiny caught her eye, the water Mage turned to see an unconscious Gray, floating amiss the debris of previous ship crashes.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried and rushes to the ice wizard, he was losing air.

It seemed that he was still alive but barely hanging on. The water Mage again swam towards the surface, hoping that she wasn't too late. On the way though she didn't understand WHY Gray didn't just swim upwards, he was one of the best swimmers in Fairy Tail.

When they broke through the water, Gray began coughing. He seemed to be in great pain but Juvia didn't know how to help since she couldn't bring him underwater. The water Mage decided to bring him ashore and leave him with a human.

"Excuse me miss!" Juvia cried when she arrived to a sandy beach.

"Oh hey!" The girl smiled, she looked awfully familiar, she had hot pink hair.

"Sherry?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"The one and only, how may I help you?" Sherry said, was she always this cheerful?

Juvia explained her situation to the pink haired girl while Gray continued his coughing fit.

"So please, can you help him?" The water Mage asked frantically.

"Sure, just leave him to me!" Sherry said and grabbed hold of the ice wizard.

Reluctant to leave her Gray-sama, Juvia looked on as Sherry dragged him to a summerhouse. The blue haired Mage was alone on the beach, she missed her love already.

"Hey Juvia, it's time to come home, you can't waste ALL of your birthday on land," the pink haired mermaid who was older than her yelled, Juvia was beginning to believe that the pink haired mermaid was her sister.

"Juvia is coming," the water Mage replied glumly.

Juvia had a sleepless slumber that night, images of Gray dying didn't help her so much. When morning came, the water Mage had serious bed head and bloodshot eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong?!" Her faux father asked at breakfast.

"Juvia wants to go on land."

"Hah?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Dear, you can't go on land, you belong in the water," the mother-like blued haired mermaid said as she stroke Juvia's head.

That didn't settle well with Juvia but since she didn't know these people, she decided not to flip out. After breakfast, the water Mage snuck out and swam towards the dark ends of the ocean to find some peace. It was even colder as seaweed clung onto Juvia, this scared her so much.

"Well well well, what do we have here hm?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Juvia cried.

"Jeez, why doesn't anybody remember me?!" The irritated voice asked as

somebody appeared before her.

"C-Cana?" The wate Mage asked in shock.

"Yup!" Cana grinned, she was wearing a tight purple dress and had her hair wrapped into a simple bun.

"So why is Cana here?" Juvia asked.

"Well, they told me to take your voice and trade it for feet," Cana shrugged, she wasn't the one to remember stuff.

Juvia was surprised, she can visit her Gray-sama an all it took was her voice? Smiling excitedly, Juvia told Cana that she'll accept the trade.

"Are you sure, you won't be able to talk," Cana asked.

"Yes, Juvia is very sure," the water Mage replied.

"Okay then, when to touch land, your tail will become legs and your voice will be lost," Cana said and waved her hands.

"Thank you Cana!" Juvia smiled and raced to the surface.

"Jeez, how did I get warped into being a fairy godmother, a rose giving fairy, and a witch?" Cana smiled to herself, at least her duties were almost done.

When Juvia reached land, it felt a lot warmer since the sun came out. The water Mage stared at the beach, the white sand was glistening with wetness.

"Alright, Juvia will go see Gray-sama," she said.

When Juvia touched shore, she felt different. Miraculously, her green tail had been split open to reveal two pale legs. Happy to have her normal two feet back, Juvia cried out in happiness but no sound came out from her throat.

"When you touch land, your tail will become legs and your voice will be lost," Cana's words echo within the water Mage's mind.

Slightly disappointed, Juvia sat in the beach, she was dripping wet with water and worst, she was naked!

"Kya!" Juvia squeaked to herself inwardly.

Embarrassed, the blue haired girl covered herself and slowly stood up, smacking right into somebody too. Panicked at them seeing her naked, Juvia's face became beet red.

"Are you alright," a familiar voice asked her.

Juvia nodded her head and looked up to be met with a smiling face.

"Lyon-sama!" The water Mage thought to herself.

What was Lyon-sama doing here? Juvia continued to mull over this fact until Lyon grabbed her shivering arms. The blushing girl was pulled into a warm hug as her body heat rose.

"Hey, you're cold, come to my house and get a change of clothes," Lyon said.

Again, Juvia nodded and followed the animal ice wizard to his house, hoping to see her Gray-sama very soon.

Gray POV*

It was warm. That was the only thought that ran through Gray's mind as he felt something build up inside of him. The pressure got heavier, he needed to sit up. The ice wizard couldn't take it anymore, he shot up and coughed up water.

"What the?" He said to himself and wiped his mouth.

"So you're awake," a feminine voice said.

"Sherry?" Gray said, he was really surprised.

"Yea," she said and came over to Gray, bringing a tray of food over.

"Here's your lunch, it'll help your voice," Sherry said and gave the ice wizard a tray to balance on his lap.

"Thanks," the ice wizard replied, his voice was croaky.

While Gray ate warm miso soup, Sherry went into the nearby closet and brought out a white button up shirt and a pair of dark pants.

"Change into these clothes after your bath, you can do anything you want afterwards," Sherry said and walked out of the room.

20 minutes later*

Gray was splashing bubbles in the bathtub, looking at the suds spilling onto the marble floor. He's been in the tub for about ten minutes now, it felt wonderful to soak in warm bubbles. While Gray splashed some more, he kept wondering who saved him. Seeing his skin wrinkled, the ice wizard rinsed his body and got out of the tub.

I have to speak with Sherry again," Gray muttered to himself when he returned to his room.

The house he was in was fairly large, it looked like a summer mansion to be exact. Since his voice was still croaky, he decided to head out and get some fresh air first. It was warmer outside, the sun was out, shining down on the white sand at the beach. Gray thought back to what happened so far, waking up as a "prince", falling off a ship, feeling water bursting his lungs, and now this.

"Get me out of this," Gray muttered.

Juvia POV*

Lyon brought her back to a white summer house overlooking ocean. The white hair wizard brought her a dress and told her to take a warm shower.

"You can come in the kitchen okay?" Lyon said.

Juvia only nodded and wave good-bye. The water Mage took a quick shower and changed into a dark blue dress that fanned out to her knees. It was a lot warmer inside the house, Juvia could feel the heat emitting from the fireplace when she got out of the bathroom. Juvia guessed that she was in a bedroom since there was a bed and a closet in the corner. Juvia decided the first thing she need to do was find Lyon- sama instead of snooping all over the place.

"Where is the kitchen?!" Juvia thought frustratedly as she closed another door.

The water Mage had been wandering around the huge house in search the the "kitchen" Lyon was in but to no avail. It's been 10 minutes of going up the stairs and running down the stairs, it was getting annoying.

"What-?" Juvia trailed off as she came to a stop at the staircase of the 17th floor.

Plastered on the white wall was an extremely long picture of the inside interior of the house, showing every floor and naming what contained in each level. Juvia face palmed herself for not noticing this humongous map, it must've been on every floor! The water Mage quickly located the kitchen, it was in the 2nd sub level of the house.

"That's impossible, this house had 3 floor underground?!" Juvia thought to herself.

Dismissing the thought, the blue haired girl flung herself down the steps and rushed to meet Lyon.

"S-sub-sub level two," Juvia panted as she stopped at a set of golden double doors.

It took her five minutes of mad dashing downwards and frankly, she was on the verge of death. Catching her breath, the water Mage slid opens the doors and came face-to-face with Sherry.

"Oh, you're the girl from earlier!" She exclaimed and hugged Juvia.

Not wanting to make Sherry feel bad, the water Mage decided to smile brightly. Why was Sherry here, wasn't she suppose to be taking care of Gray?

"Oh, you're finally here, took you long enough," Lyon's voice echoed towards them.

"You know her Lyon-niichan?" Sherry asked.

"Yea, I brought her home since she was stark naked at the beach," Lyon said and came towards them, he seemed to be carrying a plate of sushi.

"You saw her NAKED?!" Sherry shrieked and smacked Lyon behind the head.

Lyon rolled his eyes, he seemed extremely irritated. Right at that moment, Juvia's stomach began to growl, causing the water Mage to blush. Smirking Lyon offered his plate and Juvia gladly grab three sushis.

"So how did you end up on the beach?" Lyon questioned.

Unable to answer, the water Mage shook her head as an "I don't know" gesture and continued to eat.

"Are you mute?!" Sherry exclaimed.

Again, Juvia shook her head. This seemed to make both Lyon and Sherry confused. Seeing this, Juvia pointed to her throat and swirled her fingers.

"Oh, you lost your voice!" Sherry exclaimed happily.

The blue haired Mage nodded and swallowed the last of her remaining snack. It was starting to get late as the clock read eight.

"Hey Sherry, shouldn't you go find that blue haired guy?" Lyon suddenly said.

"Oh yea, I forgot," Sherry said and dashed off.

"Geez, how did I get such a forgetful sister?" Lyon complained.

At this comment, Juvia's head shot up, how is Sherry related to Lyon? Before the water Mage could imply on it, she heard loud complaints from outside the kitchen door and then a loud banging sound.

"You just be quiet okay?" Sherry's voice echoed.

"Whatever," a masculine voice answered.

The door busted opened and Sherry barged through, dragging somebody with her by the collar.

"Sherry, I told you to stop being so violent," Lyon chided.

"It's not my fault, this stupid guy refused to come down here," Sherry defended herself.

"You said I could do anything I want," the guy stood up and brushed himself.

When the fluorescent light shown on the ice wizard's face, Juvia threw herself right into him. The water Mage could feel Sherry's gawking gaze on her but she didn't care, all that mattered was her Gray-sama.

"J-Juvia?" Gray asked with bewilderment.

"She can't talk," Lyon said.

"Oh."

After a while, Gray finally convinced Juvia to let go. The ice wizard looked the same except he was a bit paler since he almost drowned. The water Mage smiled and blushed.

"Do you...know each other?" Sherry asked suspiciously.

"Yea," was all Gray said.

Disappointed, Juvia glumly distanced herself towards the couch. It was true that they were only guild mates but she thought they were something more. Noticing the changing mood, Lyon offered to make some dinner.

"I want pasta," Sherry piped up.

"Do you want anything Juvia?" Lyon asked.

The water Mage shook her head and sat into a fetal position on the leather couch, sulking over the fact that Gray didn't return her feelings. Lyon sent Gray a death glare for making a girl cry. Oblivious to this, Gray sat down next to Juvia and turned on the TV.

"...on the beach near the ocean, waves have gotten higher and more dangerous, we advise you to stay indoors if you are anywhere within twenty feet of the raging ocean..." a news anchor spoke.

"A storm?" Sherry asked.

"Apparently so," Lyon said and started chopping onions.

Suddenly, all four people heard a loud crashing sound on the main level, it felt like something was breaking.

"Everyone, up the stairs!" Lyon dropped his knife and yelled.

"Don't use the elevator though," Sherry added and everybody bolted to the door, well Juvia speed walked.

The man floor was flooded, the water reached all the way to Juvia's knees. It was beginning to rain outside as thunder rumbled overhead. Lyon ordered everyone to grab hold of the stair railed and move outside.

"Do you even know what you're doing Lyon?" Gray shouted as hard wind whipped at his hair.

"If I didn't we would be dead by now," Lyon hollered back.

Salt water was splashing against Juvia's face, the ocean was making huge tidal waves that even broke through the iron gate of the large mansion. It was freezing cold outside and there was barley any light to see from except for the full moon.

"The news didn't say anything about this!" Sherry yelled.

"The news doesn't pick up magic does it?" A voice called out, it seemed to be coming from the dark ocean.

Recognition dawned on Juvia as she remembered the voice.

"Cana?" Gray called as a figure wearing a dark purple dress emerged.

"Sheesh, none of you ever recognize me until you see me?!" Cana complained.

"What are you doing here?" Gray ignored the remark.

"What do you think, I'm here to cause some plot because they said there was suppose to be drama and all that crap," Cana rolled her eyes.

"Who's they?" Lyon interrupted.

"You don't need to know that," Cana replied.

"Anyways, what are you suppose to do?" Gray asked.

"Well, I have to take "revenge" and kill Juvia, take you for myself, and rule the world," Cana shrugged towards the ice Mage.

"What kind of stupid plan is that?" The ice wizard asked.

"Whatever, lets make this quick," Cana said.

"Fine," Gray said and placed a fist on top of his hand, "ice make...hammer!"

Before Gray can do anything at all, Sherry suddenly appeared and tossed a suitcase right at Cana's head. It made contact directly with her temple and the card Mage fell down on the sand, unconscious.

"Hurray!" Sherry cheered.

"What the fuck Sherry, this was suppose to be a huge battle!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Whatever, she said to make this quick didn't she?" Sherry defended herself.

"What was in that suitcase anyways?" Gray asked.

"Oh, those were some shoes I was going to bring to Alaska," Sherry answered.

"What kind of shoes-" Gray started but was elbowed by Juvia.

"We were going to go on a hiking trip at Alaska before we discovered you two," Lyon elaborated.

"I don't even care anymore dude," Gray said.

"Hey, isn't this the mushy kiss scene?" Sherry interrupted.

Pink tinted Juvia's cheeks while Gray lowered his head so his hair would cover his face.

"Hurry up you beanies!" Lyon complained.

"Yea, I want to go play in the snow already," Sherry added.

"S-shut up," Gray stuttered and looked at Juvia only to see her red as a tomato.

They stared into each other's eyes and held hands, a look of pure love clouded the water mage's eyes. Gray slowly leaned down, moving slowly. When they were about that close to kissing, a golden light engulf the two lovers.

"Sorry, couldn't wait," Lyon smirked.

"Yea so go to the Ending Realm already," Sherry smiled.

"Lyon you asshole," Gray muttered.

By then, Lyon and Sherry had became specks of white sparkles as the golden light transform into a bright ball and blasted them off.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's voice came rushing back.

"It's fine Juvia," Gray said and squeezed the water Mage's hands.

Ending Realm*

The orb of light finally disappeared to reveal six faces. Lucy was smiling mischievously at Gray, that made him feel like a criminal on the run.

"Hah, you failed to kiss Juvia!" Natsu finally broke the silence and cracked up.

"Shut up flame brain!" The ice wizard shouted and smacked Natsu.

"I had to admit though, you were the only person to not kiss your partner," Erza said.

"Partner?" Juvia asked.

Erza beat Lucy to the punch and explained to Gray about Nirvana and the fairy tale book. After everything had sunk in, Gray began to blush since he realized that he was the only person who failed with his story.

"Anyways, we all passed and that's what mattered," Jellal said.

"Yea so calm down," Gajeel murmured.

"So what now?" Natsu asked.

"I guess we wait for Nirvana?" Levy said and got closer to Gajeel.

"Congratulations, you have successfully pass the Princess Realm " a voice boomed.

"Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Nirvana answered.

"So what now?" Levy piped up.

"You will be sent back to your world and everything will be as if nothing has happened, nobody will have memories of what had occurred except for you eight," Nirvana replied.

"So we keep this between all of us?" Gray asked.

"If that's what you wish to do, it is not required," Nirvana said simply.

"Lets keep this between us because people already thought we were looney with Edolas," Lucy said and everybody nodded.

"So you'll transfer us home now?" Erza asked.

"Yes, you'll be brought back to the library," Nirvana said its presence disappeared.

A white light filled the circular room, shining brighter every second. In a few minutes, everything flashed and the eight mages were knocked unconscious for the ride home.

**So how was it? I think it's kind of suck-ish compared to my other stories but I'm working on it. Anyways, I'm going to start writing other fanfics about different anime but I'll still continue Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading this and please review!**


	6. Epilogue: Back To Reality

**Hey everyone, here's the last chapter to Princess Realms. Thank you to everyone that's been with me from when this story started. I want to also give my thanks to all my reviewers too, thanks for your comments! So I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail at all whatsoever**

Epilogue: The End

Lucy slowly opened her chocolate eyes only to feel them burn like hell. Biting back a curse, the spirit Mage blinked a couple of times and focused her eyes to the surroundings. She was no longer in the Ending Realm but instead back in the Fairy Tail library, the place where it all started.

"Natsu?" She said, her voice sounded horse and scratchy.

No response came and it worried the blond girl, what happened to everybody? Doubt filled her head, what if her friends didn't return and got sucked into a black hole on the way home? Lucy pushed herself up into a sitting position, her head was hurting so much. As her mind cleared a little bit, she spotted something scarlet.

"Erza!" Lucy cried, she was happy that the re-quip Mage had made it back safely.

"Lucy?" The blond Mage heard somebody call her name and turned around.

"Levy, are you okay?" Lucy said as she saw her friend, she was barely conscious and lying on some scattered books.

"Yea, my head just hurts a bit," the bookworm smiled weakly.

About then, everybody else stirred a bit and Lucy saw Erza opened her eyes and squinting them again.

"Erza, are you awake?" Lucy asked.

"Yea, it's just that the lights are burning my eyes," the scarlet haired Mage answered and groaned a bit.

"That's good to hear, can you sit up properly too?"

To answer Lucy's question, Erza sat up and stretched, she was wearing her armor again instead if the red dress. That's when Gajeel, Natsu, and Jellal sat up, their hair ruffled. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the sight, they looked so cute.

"What's your problem?" Gajeel asked grouchily.

"What's _your_ problem?" Lucy retorted back.

"Whatever, just leave me alone," the iron Mage grumbled.

"Look, we all have the same headache as you so stop being such a sissy," Erza said exasperatedly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and yawned. Jellal was a lot calmer and he just sat there, trying to make his vision go in a straight line.

"I'm hungry," Natsu complained.

"Zip it," Lucy said, she did not need to hear Natsu's complaining right now, it felt like she was having a hangover times three.

"By the way...where's Juvia and Gray?" Levy suddenly asked.

Everybody in the room freaked.

"Gray isn't here?!" Erza sounded a little panicked.

"Well, I don't see the ice cube anywhere," Natsu said.

"Don't tell me both of them got sent to the underworld cause they failed," Gajeel said.

"Of course not dumbass, they were with us," Lucy said.

"What's with you, when do you even swear?" Gajeel asked with a glare.

"Since you started acting like a dumbass," Lucy replied.

"Anyways...the most important thing right now is to find Gray and Juvia,"

Jellal interrupted.

"Um...guys?" Levy said, she had somehow crawled all the way to the other side of the library.

"What is it Levy?" Erza asked and they all came towards the script Mage.

What the six of them saw probably would shock the world. Surrounded by books, Juvia was cuddling in Gray's arms, clutching tight to his shirt while both of them slept.

"Hey, it's Gray!" Natsu said, proud like some nerd who just won a spelling bee.

"No shit," Gajeel said and rolled his eyes.

"They look _so_ cute!" Levy squealed.

"How are _they_ together?" Jellal asked.

"Well, they didn't get to kiss so this is probably a fair trade," Erza said.

The six of them continued to stare at the sleeping couple like a bunch of perverted sixth graders, they couldn't help it!

"So are we just going to sit here or wake that bastard up?" Natsu and Gajeel said and cracked their knuckles.

"Touch them and you die," Erza threatened.

Right at that moment, Gray grunted and rolled onto his back, disturbing Juvia in her sleep as well. The six watched as Gray slowly opened one eye and practically screeched like a little school girl.

"What the hell, get away from me!" He yelled, he had a right to, everybody's faces were literally inches from his.

At the sound of his voice, Juvia also woke up. The water Mage didn't seem affected by the stares, she only cared about two things, A) she had her whole body back and B) she was lying in Gray's arms!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed and hugged the ice wizard.

Gray instantly blushed crimson and coughed. Lucy sent him a knowing smirk and Natsu looked like he wanted to punch Gray's face in.

"So all of us are here right?" Lucy said.

"Yea, we should get something to drink and wash up," Erza said and stood up.

"Oh yea, don't mention this to _anyone_," the scarlet haired girl said.

"Yea yea yea, lets get something to eat, I'm starving," Natsu said loudly.

"I agree with the salamander," Gajeel said.

"Whatever, come on," Lucy grumbled and helped Levy up.

Half and Hour Later*

"So what now?" Levy asked as she drank her cup of tea.

"I dunno, what do you want to discuss?" Lucy replied and popped a strawberry into her mouth.

The eight mages had taken some aspirin asked Mira to make something to eat and drink, they were currently seated at the secluded side of the bar, talking about what had happened.

"What happened to you guys?" Levy asked and dropped a cherry into her mouth, it was juicy and full of flavor.

"Well, after you read that spell, I think we somehow got sucked into a time vortex and ended up in the Princess Realms," Lucy said and contained to mull over the fact.

"So it was your fault we got into this mess," Gajeel said and took a bite out of a pomegranate.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, how was I suppose to know that we would get stuck in fairy tales?" The script Mage retorted and went back to eating her fruits.

"Forget about that, it's bound to happen eventually anyways," Erza cut in and gave Gajeel a death stare.

"So what was your story about Lu-chan?" Levy changed the topic.

"Well, it was a twisted version of Cinderella, I was a servant, Natsu was the prince, there was a ball, we "fell in love", battled Ultear and Meredy, kissed, happily ever after," Lucy summarized and blushed halfway.

"No way, you battled Ultear?" Gray asked.

"Yea, even though she changed on Tenrou island, she still had that attitude of hers," the blond replied.

"How was the kiss Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a glint in her beady little eyes.

"U-um...Natsu was alright for his f-f-first time," the spirt Mage stammered incoherently while Natsu seemed unfazed.

Levy smiled and laughed a bit, it was a first to see Lucy so flustered over a boy.

"What about you Levy, what did _you_ do with Gajeel?" Lucy asked, she already knew what happened but she wanted to ask anyways.

"W-well, I think it was Beauty and the Beast since Gajeel is sort of scary looking," Levy blushed brightly.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked, he seemed somewhat offended.

"Whatever, it's not like you're the poster boy for perfection either," Lucy said.

"A-anyways, Gajeel was battling those guys from Grimoire Heart and I brought PantherLily to help," Levy finished quickly and went back to sipping her drink.

Seeing her friend so flushed, the blond girl didn't bother to press for details, she already saw it through the lacrima anyways. Lucy had to smile at her friend's shyness, it was too cute.

"So what happened with you and tattoo face?" Gajeel asked Erza.

"Is that any way to treat Jellal?" Erza said, her voice full of rage.

"Calm down, it's fine," Jellal calmed the fuming re-quip Mage.

"So what happened between you two?" Gray asked.

"We were in the story if red riding hood and we battled those people from Esienwald," Jellal spoke seeing that Erza was blushing so hard.

"_And_..." Lucy prompted, she knew what they did.

"We um...made out," Jellal rushed the words and Lucy smirked.

"No way!" Levy said.

"Yea, he left a hickey on her neck too," Lucy said slyly which caused both Jellal and Erza to blush ten more shades of red.

"I wanna see!" Natsu said but Lucy smacked him behind the head.

"You're not suppose to see the hickey you idiot," the blond said.

"Oh," the salamander said, he was clearly disappointed.

"Well, we _all_ saw what happened with Gray and Juvia," Levy interrupted.

"Yea," Lucy said meaningfully and everyone smirked.

"It was Lyon's fault," Gray muttered.

"You had plenty if chances but you FAILED," Natsu snickered and Gajeel joined in.

"No fair, Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama," the water Mage piped up.

"Get a room," Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So that's it huh?" Erza said.

"Yup, another adventure," Lucy smiled.

"Yup," Levy agreed.

"Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama!"

"My god," Lucy dropped her head in her hand.

**So what did you guys think? I wrote this around nine and it's about twelve in the morning right now so I have to get some sleep soon or else I'll die in the morning. I want thank everyone again for your support and I really appreciate you guys! So as promised from a couple chapters back, I'll explain why I chose the fairy tales I did. **

***Lucy and Natsu: It gave me a wonderful chance to use swear words and I felt like it.**

***Erza and Jellal: He was originally out to hurt Erza but because of the memory loss, he wants to help her again just like the big bad wolf. **

***Levy and Gajeel: Gajeel was pretty misunderstood but Levy was the one that truly saw what was inside him and all that mushy stuff.**

***Juvia and Gray: Popular choice and it somehow fitted Juvia, she wants to be loved by her Gray and will do anything to get it.**

**So that's it, I hope you had a wonderful time reading this and please review what you think!**


	7. Big Annoucement

Dear Readers,

I am the creator of Princess Realms, Scarlet Hanazono. To thank everyone for reading my fanfic, I have started the 100 theme challenge of NaLu stories. You can give me your ideas and I turn them into a once-shot, put them together into chapters, and you all can enjoy it in one go! Please participate if you like, you can write it in the review section so we won't have mix-ups of two or more of the same ideas. Thank you guys for reading Princess Realms and sorry if I disappointed any of you guys if you thought I wrote another chapter.

From yours truly,

~Scarlet


End file.
